


Expecto Patronum

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders, Moony - Freeform, Padfoot - Freeform, Patronus, Prongs - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Expecto Patronum!" esclamarono gli studenti sovreccitati; avevano atteso la lezione sui Patroni con grande ansia, tutti incuriositi dalla forma che questo avrebbe preso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prongs

**Author's Note:**

> Peter Minus è esentato da questa storia poichè per me, i veri Malandrini erano solo Tre.  
> Mi sono sempre chiesta perchè sia finito a Grifondoro...

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Personaggi** : James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus J. Lupin, Severus Piton.  
 **Pairing:** James/Lily; Severus/Lily.  
 **Rating** : Verde.  
 **Chapter** : 1/4  
 **Genere** : Introspettivo, Generale, Fluff.  
 **Warning** : Het.  
 **Summary** : "I Patronus possono anche cambiare forma, no?"  
 **Note** : Le note sono ad inizio capitolo u.u  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç  
  
  
  
  
  


__**Expecto Patronum  
  
  
**                                                                         I.Prongs  
  
  
 

 

  
 

  
  
L'aula si riempì subito di grida.  
 _"Expecto Patronum!"_ esclamarono gli studenti sovreccitati; avevano atteso la lezione sui Patroni con grande ansia, tutti incuriositi dalla forma che questo avrebbe preso.  
Lily si guardò intorno: l'aula era invasa da vapori argentei ed animali ancora leggermente deformati.  
"Ricordate: pensate a qualcosa di felice!" disse loro l'insegnante, che osservava i vari tentativi dei ragazzi "dev'essere un ricordo.. _intenso_!" urlò ancora, per sovrastare il vociare degli alunni.  
Lily osservò James Potter, due file più in avanti, ridere e scherzare con Sirius Black e il loro amico comune, Remus J. Lupin.  
Sorrise, poi tornò a concentrarsi sul proprio compito.  
"Okay Lily" si disse "concentrati."  
Qual'era il suo ricordo felice? Il più felice di tutti?  
"Oh" mormorò, arrossendo.  
Certo che ce l'aveva: due sere prima, ad Hogsmeade, lei e James Potter si erano finalmente baciati.  
Alzò la bacchetta e stava per pronunciare l'incanto quando..  
"Evans!" urlò James dall'altro capo dell'aula, facendola sobbalzare "Guarda!"  
Dalla punta della sua bacchetta uscì un magnifico cervo d'argento. Era un maschio dall'incredibile palco di corna che si avvicinò alla ragazza, trotterellando tranquillo.  
"Potter!" esclamò l'insegnante, facendoli sobbalzare entrambi "Ottimo lavoro! Dieci èunti a Grifondoro! Nessun Dissennatore potrebbe farcela contro un cervo del genere!" James ghignò e fece un piccolo inchino.  
Lily rise poi tornò a concentrarsi: non poteva di certo essere da meno!  
Chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sul ricordo che era nitido nella sua mente...  
 _"Lily Evans" aveva detto con aria solenne James, portandola lontano dagli altri, affinchè non sentissero "Lo so che in questi sette anni ti ho fatto disperare e sono stato un vero idiota" sorrise mestamente "ma...sono sincero quando ti dico che mi sono innamorato di te."_  
Poi tutto era diventato confuso...Lily ricordava chiaramente il calore di James...le loro labbra che si toccavano...  
"Expecto Patronum!" esclamò, puntando la bacchetta contro un Dissennatore immaginario.  
"Ottimo Evans!" esclamò ancora il professore, ghignando apertamente; James aveva la bocca spalancata e Sirius rideva come un matto. Anche gli altri osservavano ridacchiando ed ammirati la bellissima cerva che si aggirava tranquillamente per l'aula.  
Lily arrossì, divenendo dello stesso colore dei suoi fiammanti capelli.  
"Expecto Patronum!" urlò a sua volta James, e il cervo trotterellò allegramente verso la sua compagna. I due animali fecero il giro della classe, che applaudì estasiata.  
Le ragazze esclamarono un soffuso "Ooooh, che carini!".  
Lily e James si scambiarono un'occhiata, poi scoppiarono a ridere imbarazzati.


	2. Moony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Erano loro il suo pensiero felice."

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Personaggi** : James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus J. Lupin, Severus Piton.  
 **Pairing:** James/Lily; Severus/Lily.  
 **Rating** : Verde.  
 **Chapter** : 2/4  
 **Genere** : Introspettivo, Generale, Fluff.  
 **Summary** : "Erano loro il suo pensiero felice."  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç  
  
  
  
 

 

 

  
__**Expecto Patronum  
  
  
** Moony

 

 

  
  
  
  
 

 

  
  
"Patronus?" chiese Sirius annoiato, dopo che Remus ebbe finito di parlare dell'imminente lezione di Difesa Contro Le Arti Oscure.  
"Sì, esatto!" confermò James entusiasta "finalmente potrò far vedere a Lily il mio..."  
"Dannazione James!" esclamò Sirius indignato "non vogliamo sapere cosa farai vedere ad Evans! Prendetevi una camera ad Hogsmeade!"  
James lo scrutò per pochi istanti durante i quali passò dal porpora al rosso al roseo normale: sembrava che di lì a poco, la testa gli sarebbe esplosa dall'imbarazzo.  
"Sei.uno.stupido.cane.rognoso!" ringhiò, dandogli un pugno sul braccio.  
"Ahia! Dannato cornuto, ma che ti prende?! Sei tu che dici cose equivoche!" protestò l'altro, ghignando e ricambiando il pugno.  
Remus li osservò per qualche istante, poi sospirò esasperato e tornò a leggere il suo libro di trasfigurazione.  
Non era eccitato quanto James all'idea di mostrare il proprio Patronus alla classe... solo i Malandrini l'avevano visto. Una sola volta, ed era bastata.  
Sospirò ancora, perso nei suoi pensieri, senza vedere le parole scritte sul libro, nè le immagini di un'animale trasfigurato in una tazza... no, in quel momento vedeva solo il riflesso dell'imminente luna piena.  
Sì, esatto, Remus J. Lupin era un lupo mannaro. Un maledetto. Un dannato e il suo Patronus era....un lupo.  
Lo odiava, sul serio, Lupin odiava la forma del suo Patrono con tutto il cuore perchè gli ricordava costantemente la sua maledizione. Gli ricordava il dolore che provava ad ogni luna piena, il dolore di sentirsi un infetto, un'emarginato che non meritava di vivere tra le persone _normali..._  
"Remus" lo richiamò la voce seria di Sirius "smettila." gli ordinò.  
Alzò lo sguardo e trovò Ramoso e Felpato che lo fissavano entrambi seri, la leggerezza di poco prima sparita.  
"Non..." borbottò Remus a disagio: non si era aspettato di trovare amici ad Hogwarts, eppure Sirius e James avevano legato subito con lui, avevano accettato la sua verità senza giudicarlo, erano diventati Animagus illegali per restargli vicino durante le notti di dolore... ma Remus provava sempre vergogna per ciò che era.  
"Ascoltaci bene, Lunastorta!" gli disse James, il dito indice puntato contro di lui "il tuo Patronus è bellissimo e non te ne devi vergognare! Certo, non è bello come il mio cervo..."

"Oh, ma falla finita, idiota!" lo interruppe Sirius "lo sanno tutti che il mio cane è molto più _bello_!"  
"No, il tuo è un bastardo rognoso, Black!" ribattè subito James, e ripresero a battibeccare come due mocciosi; Remus li osservò e rise dei loro insulti quando quelli cercarono di coinvolgerlo nel loro litigio.  
Quando era con loro era facile accettare ciò che era, non provare disgusto per sè stesso; era facile amare anche il proprio Patronus, sentirsi giusto al posto giusto.  
Era facile sentirsi normale.  
  
°°°°  
  
"Eccellente, signor Lupin!" esclamò il professore, più tardi a lezione, dopo che il Patrono-lupo di Remus l'aveva letteralmente travolto e fatto volare a terra, tra le risate della classe.  
Remus guardò i suoi amici soddisfatto e rivolse un gran sorriso a Lily, che ricambiò.

Erano loro il suo pensiero felice.


	3. Padfoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il suo segreto pensiero felice.

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Personaggi** : James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus J. Lupin, Severus Piton.  
 **Pairing:** James/Lily; Severus/Lily.  
 **Rating** : Verde.  
 **Chapter** : 3/4  
 **Genere** : Introspettivo, Generale, Fluff.  
 **Summary** : "Erano loro il suo pensiero felice."  
 **Note** : Mmh..nulla di particolare da specificare. Enjoy ;D  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç  
  
  
  
 

 

 

  
__**Expecto Patronum  
  
  
** III.Padfoot  
 

 

 

  
  
 

 

 

Sirius si avviò di malavoglia verso l'aula di Difesa, seguito da James e Remus.  
"Quindi Pet è ancora in punizione?" sghignazzò il moro, ricevendo un'occhiata di rimprovero dall'altro.  
"Sì! E' stata colpa di Malfoy, ma il professor Lumacorno non ha voluto credergli nonostante le svariate testimonianze, incredibile!" disse indignato Remus, ricordando con rabbia il ghigno trionfo di quel viscido odioso idiota di un Malfoy.  
"Inutile arrabbiarsi Remus" gli disse Sirius "il vecchio Lumacorno dà credito solo ai suoi alunni preferiti."  
"Cos'è Black, ti brucia non essere nella lista?" una voce melliflua accompagnata dai lunghi ed unticci capelli di Severus Piton, arrivò alle loro spalle.  
James corrucciò la fronte, Remus sospirò preparandosi al peggio e Sirius rise, con la sua risata simile ad un latrato. Tutto contemporaneamente.  
"Mocciosus! Non sapevo che fossi entrato nel Lumaclub! Dovevi dircelo, ti avremmo spedito le nostre congratulazioni! Credevo che il vecchio Lumacorno ti evitasse come tu eviti un flacone di shampoo...sono sicuro di averlo sentito mentre si lamentava della tua puzza, l'altro giorno!" ribattè con finta allegria, facendo ridere anche gli altri alunni nel corridoio.  
Piton arrossì violentemente.  
"Prima o poi..." lo minacciò, gli occhi scuri che scintillarono di rabbia "..chiuderai quella fogna!"  
"Si, si certo" sbottò l'altro con voce annoiata "prima o poi mi avvelenerai nel sonno."  
"O magari" aggiunse una terza voce "te ne ritornerai a casa con la _coda_ fra le gambe".  
Tutti si voltarono: Lucius Malfoy era appena arrivato, seguito da Goyle e Tiger, i suoi tirapiedi. James guardò subito Sirius, spaventato che prendesse la bacchetta e si mettesse nei guai. L'espressione dell'altro era rilassata, ma il corpo era rigido, teso.  
Se c'era una cosa che faceva infuriare Sirius come... come un cane a cui avevano pestato la coda..beh, quello era il parlargli della sua famiglia.  
La nobile ed antichissima casata dei Black vantava una lunga discendenza di Maghi Oscuri, tutti appartenuti a Serpeverde e tutti seguaci di Voldemort. Ogni tanto nella linea di sangue c'era stata qualche eccezione, qualche Grifonforo. Sirius faceva parte di queste 'eccezioni' e detestava con tutto il cuore che gli ricordassero che aveva quel genere di famiglia.  
"Oh, ma guarda un po', ci mancava il Terzetto delle Meraviglie! Dimmi Lucius, tuo padre come sta? Sono sicuro che i suoi lucenti capelli abbiano abbagliato anche i Dissennatori ad Azkaban, vero? O già si è arreso e se li è strappati tutti?" intervenne James, frapponendosi tra Sirius e Malfoy.  
"Potter" ringhiò quello gelido "sudicio ficcanaso! Tu sarai il primo ad essere ucciso dal Signore Oscuro!"  
" _Ooooh_ , che paura!" James indietreggiò, spaventato " sei diventato un Profeta, Lucy? Credo che tu e la vecchia Cooman potreste fare faville, così come Piton ed uno shampoo!" ghignò " e poi...perchè dici Signore Oscuro? Credevo che i suoi leccapiedi usassero il suo nome, no? Non lo sai dire? Te lo insegno io: _V o l d e m o r t!_ " e scandì ogni lettera godendo nel vederli indietreggiare spaventati e pallidi come fantasmi.  
"Adesso...basta!" sibilò Piton, trascinando via Malfoy e gli altri due.  
"Stai bene?" chiese James all'amico, quando questi furono spariti dietro la porta dell'aula; Sirius annuì ma adesso che le risate si erano spente, il suo viso era tornato cupo. 

Era fuggito di casa a sedici anni e viveva dai Potter.  
Facendosi riconoscere per un Grifondoro sperava di spegnere qualsiasi collegamento con i Black, sperava che tutti si dimenticassero che a scuola avesse un fratello. Il degno erede, a sentire sua madre: Regulus Black.  
"Andiamo" mormorò Remus, stringendogli una spalla.  
  
°°°°

  
Sirius si dispose fra Remus e James che, in quel momento, stava mostrando il suo cervo a Lily Evans. Alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Sei ridicolo, Ramoso" borbottò, anche se l'espressione felice di James era per lui fonte di gioia.

Voleva bene a Remus, senza dubbio, considerava un buon amico Peter, ma era molto più legato a James che a chiunque altro.  
Non erano solo amici, loro erano _fratelli_. James l'aveva accolto in casa sua, l'aveva introdotto ai Potter e questi l'avevano adottato come secondo figlio. James era andato oltre i pregiudizi, aveva visto oltre il cognome Black e la sua oscura fama ed aveva accettato Sirius per quello che era.

Già, era questo il punto: Sirius non si era mai sentito accettato in vita sua. La sua famiglia, la sua cara madre, l'avevano sempre trattato con freddezza, con disgusto quasi come se fosse qualcosa di spiacevole che a loro toccava soffrire.  
Sirius era sempre stato un peso, si era sempre sentito a disagio e mai apprezzato e tutto era peggiorato quando aveva annunciato di essere diventato un Grifondoro.  
Da quel momento aveva iniziato ad evitare il più possibile il ritorno a casa e a Natale, Pasqua, in estate andava sempre dai Potter. Tanto nessuno si sarebbe mai accorto della sua assenza perchè lui, per coloro che avrebbero dovuto amarlo, era una figura bruciacchiata su un orrido arazzo.  
A sedici anni, l'anno prima, aveva fatto le valigie ed era scappato dai Potter.  
Si era finalmente sentito a casa, amato, apprezzato... _esisteva,_ non era invisibile, contava qualcosa per qualcuno. James era l'unico che lo comprendeva fino in fondo, che sapeva leggergli l'anima senza il minimo sforzo, così come Sirius capiva James senza nemmeno guardarlo. Vedere James felice rendeva lui felice e viceversa; si accontentava di essere il riflesso di quel meraviglioso ragazzo.  
"Expecto Patronum!" urlò e dalla punta della sua bacchetta scaturì un'argenteo enorme cane, il sorriso imbarazzato di James riflesso sulle sue labbra. 

Il suo segreto ricordo felice.


	4. Always, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un ricordo felice ce l'aveva eccome, ed era sempre legato a Lily.

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Personaggi** : James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus J. Lupin, Severus Piton.  
 **Pairing:** James/Lily; Severus/Lily.  
 **Rating** : Verde.  
 **Chapter** : 3/4  
 **Genere** : Introspettivo, Generale, Fluff.  
 **Summary** : "Erano loro il suo pensiero felice."  
 **Note** : Mmh..nulla di particolare da specificare. Enjoy ;D  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç  
  
  
  
 

 

 

  
_**Expecto Patronum**_

 

 

_**Severus, parte 1**_

 

 

 

  
  
 

 

 

Severus Piton osservava Malfoy battibeccare con James Potter e Sirius Black; dapprima si era divertito a provocarli, la mano stretta attorno all'impugnatura della bacchetta, pronto a maledirli in caso di attacco ma adesso... adesso non ne era più così felice e il motivo aveva splendidi occhi verdi e lunghi e fiammanti capelli rossi.  
Lily Evans era appena entrata nel corridoio del terzo piano, diretta alla lezione di Difesa, quando si fermò di colpo osservando irritata la scenetta che gli si parava di fronte.  
Severus non ebbe il coraggio di voltarsi per fronteggiare lo sguardo arrabbiato di quella che era stata la sua migliore amica, così si limitò a fissare un punto impreciso del muro alle spalle di Potter.  
" _Ooooh_ , che paura!" aveva esclamato quest'ultimo, fingendosi spaventato ed arretrando di qualche passo "sei diventato un Profeta, Lucy? Credo che tu e la vecchia Cooman potreste fare faville, così come Piton ed uno shampoo!" poi aveva ghignato " e poi...perchè dici Signore Oscuro? Credevo che i suoi leccapiedi usassero il suo nome, no? Non lo sai dire? Te lo insegno io: _V o l d e m o r t!_ "  
Un mormorio spaventato attraverò il corridoio al suono di quel nome; molti si strinsero nei loro mantelli, come se il Signore Oscuro potesse essere nascosto da qualche parte, nell'ombra delle armature, pronto a balzar fuori ed ucciderli solo per aver osato sentire il suo nome.  
Severus ghignò, provando un certo piacere nell'immaginarsi i cadaveri di quel bell'imbusto e dei suoi amichetti.... l'immagine del cadavere di Lily però, spense ogni cosa, e un terrore gelido gli divorò le viscere: il Signore Oscuro aveva designato come vittime tutti i nati babbani..i mezzosangue come lei...

"Adesso...basta!" sibilò a Malfoy e a se stesso, volendo allontanare quelle immagini orribili dalla propria mente; afferrò il braccio di Malfoy e lo trascinò via, ignorando la soddisfazione e il lampo di vittoria sul viso di Potter e l'espressione disgustata di Lily.  
  
°°°°  
  
"Oggi la lezione è sull'Incanto Patronus." annunciò il professore con un ampio sorriso; molti dei Serpeverde presenti sbuffarono: a che serviva loro un'incanto contro i Dissennatori, naturali alleati del Signore Oscuro? La maggior parte delle loro famiglie era composta da Maghi Oscuri e Mangiamorte...  
"Può sempre tornare utile" pensò interessato Severus, guardando di sottecchi Lily, due file indietro, che chiacchierava allegramente con delle amiche.  
"Ricordate che i patronus fungono da schermo fra voi e il Dissennatore, che si nutrirà di esso e non del mago! Per evocarne uno...serviranno pensieri e ricordi felici ragazzi, ma devono essere intensi! Potter!" esclamò poi, rivolgendosi al ragazzo occhialuto in prima fila "il ricordo dell'ennesima vittoria di Grifondoro non vale!" gli ricordò, e James sorrise quando parecchi dei suoi compagni applaudirono.  
"D'accordo, d'accordo calmatevi!" li riportò alla calma l'insegnante, guardandoli ad uno ad uno, serio.  
Severus guardò la massa di ragazzi vestiti con lo stemma di Grifondoro, disgustato.  
"Piccoli idioti!" ringhiò dentro di sè "vedremo se avranno ancora la forza di festeggiare quando avranno la notizia che la loro famiglia è stata assassinata!".  
Severus Piton non aveva mai compreso la metà dei ragazzi che frequentavano Hogwarts: fuori alle mura c'era una guerra, c'erano orrori inimmaginabili e loro se ne stavano lì a festeggiare uno stupido idiota per una stupida vittoria a Quidditch.  
Non si rendevano conto che la loro vita era segnata? Che presto il Signore Oscuro sarebbe diventato così potente che nemmeno Silente avrebbe potuto fermarlo?  
Per un attimo il suo sguardò si posò di nuovo su Lily... che cosa sarebbe successo a lei, una volta finita la scuola? Lui...lui avrebbe potuto proteggerla....se solo lei l'avesse perdonato...  
"Iniziate!" esclamò il professore, riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri; sfoderò la bacchetta e cercò di concentrarsi. Un pensiero felice, un ricordo felice...bastava solo quello...  
Ma non c'erano ricordi felici nella vita di Severus, nè pensieri: i suoi genitori costantemente in lotta, suo padre che lo picchiava e sua madre che non faceva nulla per aiutarlo...Potter e il suo gruppo di amici che non facevano altro che rendergli la vita un'inferno...e poi il litigio con Lily...lui che urlava, umiliato e tremante di rabbia, solo quella, terribile parola.....  
"Evans!" aveva appena aperto bocca quando la sua attenzione fu catturata da un enorme e fiero cervo d'argento che trottava allegramente verso Lily, che sorrise.  
Severus avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, ucciso chiunque per poter vedere quel sorriso imbarazzato rivolto verso di lui...oramai da lei riceveva solo fredda ed ostinata indifferenza, e faceva male più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Una volta Lily Evans aveva sorriso solo per lui, l'aveva difeso dalle prepotenze di quegli idioti. Una volta Lily Evans era stata sua amica. La sua migliore amica.  
"Expecto Patronum!" esclamò la ragazza e dinanzi a Severus l'immagine di un cervo maschio ed un cervo femmina che trottavano insieme s'impresse a fuoco nella sua memoria, mentre sentì un dolore lancinante al petto.  
La sua unica soddisfazione fino a quel momento era stata che Lily non aveva mai ceduto al corteggiamento goffo ed imbarazzante di James Potter, ma eccola la prova che per l'ennesima volta Severus vedeva crollare le proprie sicurezze.  
Pieno di rabbia concentrò la sua mente nel concretizzare, almeno nelle sua fantasie, l'immagine di uno sconfitto James Potter, che guardava sofferente _lui e Lily_ tenersi per mano...e baciarsi...ma non bastò per evocare il patrono.  
Possibile che nella sua vita non ci fosse un solo ricordo felice?  
Un furetto d'argento gli sfrecciò accanto e si andò ad adaggiare sulle spalle della piccola Narcissa Black. Severus si voltò appena in tempo per vedere il sorrisetto compiaciuto di Lucius, ricambiato da quello affascinante della ragazza.  
"Ah." pensò allora Severus, colpito. Un ricordo felice ce l'aveva eccome, ed era sempre legato a Lily. Il tempo passato insieme a lei era un tesoro, gelosamente custodito nel fondo della sua anima.  
 _"Severus" era la prima volta che lo chiamava con il suo nome..ebbe l'impressione di star volando su soffici nuvole. La sensazione di esistere appieno solo in quel piccolo segmento di sette lettere, pronunciato dalla sua booca, con quel sorriso dolce, tutto per lui che per una vita non aveva ricevuto altro che rimproveri e severità. Lily rendeva tutto così bello per lui, che vedeva tutto così nero...._  
"Expecto Patronum!" esclamò con il cuore colmo di emozione: dalla punta della sua bacchetta affiorò un bellissimo corvo che dispiegò le ali, volando per l'intera aula e che svanì prima di raggiungere la ragazza, che lo fissava ad occhi sbarrati.  
Il suo amore non corrisposto, pensò il ragazzo, era il suo pensiero felice.


	5. Always, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sempre."

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Personaggi** : James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus J. Lupin, Severus Piton.  
 **Pairing:** James/Lily; Severus/Lily.  
 **Rating** : Verde.  
 **Chapter** : 5/5  
 **Genere** : Introspettivo, Generale, Fluff.  
 **Summary** : "Sempre."  
 **Note** : Ovviamente la scena della discussione fra Silente e Piton è ricopiata pari pari dal libro. So che non c'è bisogno di specificarlo perchè tutti lo sapete XD, ma è un fatto di correttezza e (c) tutto quì u.u  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç  
  
  
  
 

 

 

  
_**Expecto Patronum**_

 

 

 

_**Severus, parte 2**_

 

 

 

 

_"After all this time, Severus?"  
"_ _ **Always**_ _ **.** " _

 

 

 

 

Lily giaceva fra le sue braccia, morta.

Lily era perduta per sempre. _Per sempre_.  
Lui gli aveva mentito! Aveva promesso che l'avrebbe risparmiata...che l'avrebbe lasciata in pace, che si sarebbe preso solo la vita del bambino e di Potter...ma Piton era stato uno sciocco a crederci, uno stupido! Aveva confidato....in cosa aveva confidato? Nella pietà del Signore Oscuro? Nella sua generosità verso il più fedele dei suoi servi? No, certo che no...

Aveva cercato di rimediare a ciò che aveva fatto, era corso da Silente e l'aveva avvertito, _supplicato_ di salvarla, proteggerla ma....ma non era servito a nulla!  
Osservò gli occhi incredibilmente verdi e terribilmente vuoti della donna che lui aveva amato sin da bambino, dal primo istante in cui aveva posato gli occhi su di lei e desiderò essere morto. La sua vita non valeva più niente, niente!, se lei non esisteva più a questo mondo.  
  
  
°°°°  
  
  
Il mondo che Severus aveva conosciuto fino a quel momento non esisteva più: era nero e buio. Viveva come se la sua ombra si fosse tramutata all'improvviso in un Dissennatore. Il suo personalissimo Dissennatore e lui non agognava altro che il bacio di questo. Il bacio che gli avrebbe portato via l'anima. Tanto un cuore non ce l'aveva più: era morto insieme a Lily, proprio mentre il lampo verde dell'Avada Kedavra spegneva il suo per sempre.

Non c'era mai stata felicità nella sua vita, almeno finchè non aveva incontrato Lily, nel parco, vicino casa sua. Severus era sempre stato attratto dai suoi capelli rossi, così accesi, così splendenti e puliti rispetto a quelli suoi e di sua madre...i suoi occhi verdi così curiosi e bellissimi...

Lily era vita, e lui ne era ammaliato, come se ogni giorno, con la sua presenza, compisse una straordinaria magia. Severus la amava per questo.  
La sua personale magia, l'unica che lo faceva sentire migliore di come non fosse, migliore di come si fosse mai ritenuto in vita sua.

Poi era arrivato James Potter che, con quella sua stupida aria da sbruffone, gliel'aveva portata via, li aveva allontanati e Severus Piton era tornato nell'ombra, l'oscurità che l'aveva avvolto stretto e lui si era perso.  
L'unica cosa che lo teneva in vita, che gli permetteva di non crollare su se stesso, era il suo ricordo, un ricordo che viveva ogni volta che incrociava gli occhi verdi, identici ai suoi, di Harry Potter, suo figlio.  
Severus lo detestava per la somiglianza spaventosa con il padre, ma aveva promesso di proteggerlo in nome di quegli occhi verdi. Quelli di Lily che si erano trasmessi al figlio e che erano insieme una benedizione e maledizione perchè gli circodavano, ogni volta, la sua colpa. Il suo peccato.  
La gelosia l'aveva accecato, aveva cercato di strapparla dalle grinfie di James Potter e poi..ne aveva causato la morte.  
"Ma è commovente, Severus" osservò Silente, serio "Ti sei affezionato al ragazzo, dopotutto?"  
Come avrebbe mai pouto affezionarsi.....  
"A _ **lui**_?" urlò Piton, nella mente il viso di Harry sovrapposto a quello di James "Expecto Patronum!"  
Dalla punta della sua bacchetta affiorò la cerva d'argento: atterrò sul pavimento dell'ufficio, fece un balzo e si tuffò fuori dalla finestra.  
"Dopo tutto questo tempo?"  
"Sempre." rispose Piton.

 

 

°°°°

  
  
Il corvo che una volta era stato il suo Patrono si era tramutato in una cerva, nel Patronus che Lily Evans aveva evocato, dinanzi ai suoi occhi, nell'aula di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.  
Sempre, pensò Piton, una lenta lacrima che gli solcava il viso, quel suo disperato amore non corrisposto era stato il suo pensiero felice.  
Sempre, il suo nome pronunciato con dolcezza dalla sua bocca era stato il suo ricordo felice.   
  
  
  
 

_**Fin**_


End file.
